Second Chances
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Based on the youtube video 'coming back into your lives' by maitikaHan. Peter doesn't disappear at the end of the finale but instead is erased from everyone's minds. He finds Olivia and Walter but how have their lives changed and how has his? Ch 5 Rated M
1. A Year Without You

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop sat in the therapist's office, normally he wouldn't even touch a place as the one he was in but he had no one to talk to…no father and no girlfriend. He wondered everyday about them, knowing they didn't remember him. He'd woken up day with an apartment, a job, a real life…but he was alone. His job, convenantly enough was a biological engineering professor at MIT, had told him that if he didn't seek help they'd fire him. That had been after several days absence because of drunken nights.<p>

Once he'd gone to Olivia's apartment, just to see if she remembered him and she only smiled when she opened the door and asked if she could help him. She didn't know him, even after he asked how she was but it only made her ask him to leave when he asked a question that was too personal for a stranger. He had left but only because Ella had been there, he heard her voice in the background...of everything he didn't want to scare his beloved niece...except she wasn't his niece anymore.

He never saw Olivia again, never approached her and it ate at him because he remembered every second of their life together...every moment of laughter and love...love he never expressed to her before everything was turned upside down. He knew with Olivia, his father was taken care of so he left Walter alone as well...having nothing to do with him. It would be too traumatic for the old man so he left him alone and continued on with life.

"Peter," his therapist called from her doorway, Kelly Tyler was his only source of sanity in the screwed up world he lived in.

* * *

><p>They sat down and Kelly looked at her, "so how are you today?"<p>

"It's been a year since everything was turned upside down." She never called his ideas crazy or tried to fix him, she understood that his mind was ahead of everyone else's and didn't think his idea of being thrown back into a different reality after working on a classified project was insane...or at least never voiced it. "I'm not dead so that's a good thing."

"I haven't seen you in three weeks...has anything happened since then?"

Peter sat back, "a few of my students graduated...it kind of reminds me of my niece, being proud of them."

"Now your niece, that's actually your ex-girlfriend's niece...you just called her that. You never told me her name, why don't you tell me."

He chuckled, "Ella...I'd call her Ella Bella, we used to do experiments together...I wish I had my family back."

"If you could have one person back, who would it be?"

"Olivia...she was, is everything to me. She doesn't know who I am but I remember every moment with her...I still love her. I think what hurts the most is that before all this happened, she said she loved me but I never said it back. I'd give anything to say it to her."

Kelly nodded, "have you ever approached her?"

"No...well once, a year ago. She didn't remember me and I haven't seen her since."

"Do you feel a loss of identity without them, without Olivia and your father?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Must be nice to know who you are. To know your place in the world."<strong>

**"So what about you?"**

**"Oh, I thought I did. I thought I knew who I was. But I was wrong."**

Kelly sighed, "Peter you need to move on and it will be hard but it's something you need to do. You need to let go of the life you had. Write a letter to each of them saying they don't know who you are but you just have to tell them something...say goodbye and leave it blank...nothing else. It will help even if it hurts for a while. Try to go on a date...Olivia will be your first love but not your last."

What hurt was that Kelly didn't understand that Olivia was the only woman he could love, two lifetimes he had loved her and there wasn't anyone else for him. He knew about her stepfather...that in this lifetime he'd been murdered by her when she was eight, most likely due to the programming from the trials...serve and protect from those who seek to harm...and she had. She didn't have a fear of unknown letters and he wouldn't be the start of such a fear.

* * *

><p>Leaving, Peter got in the old station wagon he had...it was exactly like Walter's and the memories were too much to give it up. Driving through traffic he stopped to see what was going on, three years as an FBI Consultant made him eager to investigate. He saw cops and the FBI, he hoped to avoid seeing her but there she was on the phone...his Olivia, beautiful and perfect. He saw Walter walk over and she hung up, calming him with ease as he was distressed about something. It made him smile seeing her calm his father...to know they were taking care of each other.<p>

He stood back and watched as everything was dealt with, watching her work and realized how much he missed watching her work. Walter rode with the body, that hadn't changed but immediately he watched Olivia cross to the barrier line...Rachel was there and in her arms was a girl about five. He smiled that Rachel had more children besides Ella but it was Olivia who took the girl and he heard her call Olivia 'Mommy' at hugging her. Pain shot through him just as much as relief did...pain that it wasn't his child but relief that Olivia was finally a mother...he knew she longed for motherhood.

That was too much, he left knowing she had a life and he'd have to give her up. This Olivia wasn't his and the little girl was proof of that...the third timeline in which he lost her was too much. Peter knew there was no changing this one and this signified that in any reality...Olivia was never meant to be his. He just had to find a way to say goodbye without hurting her.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Peter tries to say goodbye but with no luck.


	2. A Phone and Face Meeting

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Peter laid on his bed, thinking about her at the scene…about who she was now and wondered what type of mother she was. Did she cuddle with her daughter, sing her to sleep and walk her to school? What did she name the little girl, was the pregnancy hard on her, did the father leave her or was he still around? All those questions reeled through his mind, of course in the end the pain became too much and he began crying silently. He'd never get to hold her again, never see her be the mother of his child…they'd never share that little girl that he wished with everything he was was his own daughter. Never knowing the joy of holding her hand during delivery, seeing that new motherly glow on her face as she held their little girl…first steps, boyfriends, weddings…none of that would be his and he wanted that.<p>

At that moment, the idea of not sharing a life with Olivia and sharing that little girl was more painful then the year he'd spent away from her. He wondered what she was doing, it was nearing dinner time so she was probably feeding her daughter dinner…maybe even Walter too.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her kitchen table, smiling as she watched her daughter eat…the five year old was beautiful and growing so fast…it made it hard to imagine that just nine months before she'd been a scared little girl harmed and hurt by her abusive parents…experimenting on her as if she was an animal. The called her by number, not a name so Olivia named her and adopted her. She had had no one just like her daughter hadn't, she had her job and a father-figure in Walter but no boyfriend and no kids. Rachel came by on occasion with Ella but it was really just the two of them.<p>

She'd been feeling a new anguish for about a year, no more…not before that had she felt like something was missing. It vanished one day when a strange man showed up but his questions made her a bit worried so she asked him to leave and he did…politely and without a second thought after she asked. The anguish showed the next day and followed after…that sole day when he was there was the only time everything felt complete. It made her wonder who Peter Bishop was, after all he shared the same name with Walter but he said he didn't have any relatives named Peter…familial records proved it to be true. She had looked him up and found he was a smart kid, graduated at age sixteen, went to MIT before publishing a few papers but after college tried his hand at a few jobs before teaching biological engineering at MIT. He'd been there for almost two years and was considered the best biological engineer at MIT…strange for a man of only thirty-two.

"Mommy, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh I'm thinking about how it's almost time for bed and you're stalling…finish your ice cream and get your pajamas on."

After her daughter was in bed, Olivia went to bed herself and laid thinking about everything that had gone on in her life. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the world wasn't always against her but something was missing, something she knew she needed but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>Peter laid on his bed and finally he picked up the phone, dialing the number he knew so well. He waited, hoping she'd answer but at the same time hoping she wouldn't. What could he say, how could he say the words goodbye without sounding like a damn stalker? He wanted to jump through the phone if she answered and hold her tight…love her as much as he could before everything went to hell and back again. He'd give anything to have her for just one more day, to hold her for one more night, make love to her…share a meal, anything to have that day with her. He'd do anything she wanted just to make her smile, to share that happiness with her…to have that day.<p>

He heard her voice as she answered and although it was her usual business tone he couldn't help think of it as a harmony. **"Agent Dunham?"** She spoke her name as she always did, he used to call her Dunham only when he was either pissed or playing with her. Her nickname of 'Livia was used for those more intimate moments, the special times and in the early days of their partnership when he was too tired to say her entire name. **"Hello?"**

He couldn't speak, he couldn't say anything as she said hello so he hit the receiver so the phone clicked off. He knew she'd trace the call but he didn't care…hearing her voice, everything came back to him and he found it impossible to say goodbye to that. He couldn't…he loved her too damn much and was too selfish to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Olivia laid in bed looking at her phone, she quickly traced the call and when they told her who it was she could only stare at the phone. Who was Peter Bishop that he wanted to get in touch with her so badly? Where did she know him from and why was he contacting her…she figured she could use someone on her team in a background in biological engineering since Broyles was looking for another scientist…that would allow her to keep an eye on him.<p>

The next day, Olivia walked up to the apartment door that she had read on the address given and knocked. The door opened and he stood there, something in her just calmed…the anguish just disappeared. She showed her badge, **"Peter Bishop? Olivia Dunham. I'm with the FBI. You maybe able to help us."**

He smiled but she didn't know what for, "when do we leave?"

"Immediately, come with me please."

* * *

><p>They got in the car and headed over to the FBI's lab…not the Harvard lab and she immediately showed him broke technology hoping he'd be able to fix it. "Try this."<p>

He amazed her because within an hour he had the device fixed and handed it over to her. "There you go, anything else?"

"Why are you constantly trying to contact me?"

Peter looked at her, he didn't expect her to ask that question but she was Olivia Dunham. He used the same excuse he had on a completely different yet similar woman. **"You remind me of somebody I know."**

"What was she like?"

"She was a lot like you. Darker in the eyes maybe," hers were lighter from less pain but still the olive color he loved so much. "She was always trying to make up for something. Right some imaginary wrong. Haunted, I guess. Maybe she was nothing like you at all." This Olivia was between his Olivia and the one who tricked him, half-haunted but also half-free. "Listen, I should go…thanks for letting me try my hand at something Sweetheart."

"Call me sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that."

He chuckled, he'd forgotten that line because during their relationship Olivia had allowed him to call her Sweetheart and even enjoyed it. This was his chance, to say goodbye without an issue so he did. "Goodbye Olivia."

* * *

><p>He started to walk away but she shook her head and chuckled, causing him to look at her. "This was a test…how'd you like to work for the FBI, as a consultant on my team?"<p>

"Your team?"

"Fringe Division…it's a one time offer." She placed a card in his pocket, "call me when you make up your mind."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>AN: Next Peter makes his decision...


	3. Accepting and Drinks

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Peter laid thinking about his decision, about taking that leap and reentering their lives. He'd want entirety not just as a consultant…he'd be libel to worm into Olivia's little girl's heart before capturing hers once again. Walter was another matter, he kept thinking back to the things he never did with Walter…like that fishing trip they had spoken of taking together. He regretted not taking his father on that trip…he still remembered that conversation like it had happened the day before.<p>

**_"Once upon a time there was a young man who it in his head that he wanted to take his father fishing." Walter studied the small bait hook as he spoke before looking up._**

**_"Might I come with you?"_**

**_"You know what Walter, I think that would make the trip."_**

He never did take his father fishing but if he joined Fringe Division again, he could do so after a few months of getting to know the man. The fact he never called his father 'Dad' was a huge help, he wouldn't have to struggle with the name changes. Part of him knew that he knew too much, that eventually Olivia would want answers but he seriously doubt she'd be able to handle the truth…that he had screwed up happiness for her. If she was to know anything then she'd know everything…including his betrayal, full disclosure would be his policy till he died…no more lies.

* * *

><p>Olivia watched her daughter play on the playground, surprised that the anguish she had lost the week before had returned…it only seemed to disappear when Peter Bishop was around. She looked up when she saw a couple walking past holding hands and a stab of pain went through her because she knew…something told her she'd once had that but where was it?<p>

"Mommy, Mommy." Her daughter brought her attention back to the land of reality and she caught the five year old with a smile, holding her.

"Yes my little sugar bear?"

Her brown hair and big green eyes blew in the wind, part of her wondered how she could have the same facial features as her own mother at times…like she was her long lost child but it wasn't true. "Mommy I'm hungry…can we see Grandpa Walter and get ice cream."

"I think we can."

Grandpa Walter…the name given to Walter and he ate it up, he adored Haven and Olivia couldn't help but think Haven adored it too. Of course he gave her a lecture about the name she had given her daughter. He said Haven Melody Dunham was not a good and proper name…it maybe not a good name but it was proper and had a meaning…Haven meant 'safe place' and finally she was in a safe place and as for Melody…she became Olivia's melody in life.

Olivia knew it was unlikely Peter would join but she had hope…with him she felt as if there was a safe place in the world…it was strange because she didn't know him. Part of her felt like she knew him, in those few hours they'd been together even as strangers made her think she knew him so well. She could only hope his stubborn pride didn't get in the way…that made her wonder how she knew he had a stubborn pride.

* * *

><p>Peter stared at the card and ran his thumb over her name before putting it away and called her cell. She answered right away, "McMullen's Bar by the campus…meet me in ten, I want to talk."<p>

_"Sure, just let me put my daughter to sleep and call my sister…it may take more then ten though."_

"Yeah, whatever you have to do…I'll wait." He hung up and realized he would wait for her, forever if he had to.

* * *

><p>Peter held a glass of whiskey when he felt her walk in, he turned to see her sitting down at the bar and smiled. She smiled and looked at the bartender, "shot of whiskey, straight." She looked at Peter, <strong>"I was hoping I'd have an excuse to see you again."<strong>

The bartender nodded and Peter chuckled, she still drank the hard stuff…that was a good sign that there were similarities. "So you have a little girl…what's her name?"

"Haven, she's five." Olivia smiled at him, "bundle of energy…I left her with my sister and niece."

"If you're anything to go by, I bet she's beautiful."

Olivia blushed and shook her head, "no I adopted her…she's not my biological daughter. When I found her, she was being hurt and abused in unspeakable ways by her parents…her eyes just begging for help. I couldn't let her go the minute I held her…like she was meant for me but maybe that was just longing maternity talking."

"Longing maternity?"

Olivia nodded, "I was pregnant but I miscarried…it was about a year ago. I don't even know how I was pregnant but I was…doctors said it was spontaneous. I didn't even know till it happened, it's fine though…having Haven is enough for right now."

* * *

><p>Peter took a sip of his drink, he knew damn well how she had been pregnant and he also knew why she had miscarried…the baby couldn't exist if he didn't. That pained him, the loss of their child but a relief that Haven was someone else's…that he wasn't going to be looking at Olivia's child and wishing it was his. "I want to join…your division, if the offer is still open."<p>

"I have one condition."

"So do I, you first."

She pointed up, "you dance with me…I like this song. What's your condition?"

"Dinner, it can be take out or sit down I don't' care, I just want to have dinner with you."

* * *

><p>She stood and held out her hand, Peter instantly stood and took it as she lead him to the dance floor. "I think I can agree to that Mr. Bishop. How can I only know you for a few hours but feel as if I've known you all my life?"<p>

"Perhaps because in someway you have…fate is a funny thing. I used to believe that there was no fate…till I met you." He chuckled and pulled her close, allowing himself to think for a moment that it was his Olivia he held in his arms and was dancing with.

Olivia smiled and looked up at him, "what was her name…the woman I remind you of?"

Peter couldn't say 'Olivia' so he said the next best thing, Olivia's other name. "Her name was Olive and she had these olive colored eyes that would lighten only when she was happy."

"Because she was haunted?"

Peter nodded, "she had so much happen to her…she was used and abused and still came out stronger…wanting to protect the world. It turned out that in the end, she did protect the world."

"Did she die?"

"No but she ceased to be…because I made a stupid mistake that can't be undone."

"I'm sorry."

Peter smiled at her, "it's fine…she's happier now, I'm sure of it. I should get home, I have to tender my resignation tomorrow and finish my classes…if I can or do I have to start right away?"

"No, take care of your classes…do you need a ride home?"

Peter nodded, "I took a cab here…if you wouldn't mind."

* * *

><p>He paid for both their drinks and they headed out, he crawled into the passenger seat of her SUV and thought about how he had spent years there but would spend many more beside her. She began the car and drove to his apartments.<p>

"Will I be working with anyone?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "I work with a man called Walter Bishop…I checked, no relation to you and a woman named Astrid Farnsworth. He's a scientist and she's an FBI agent, although you'll find her doing lab work most of the time."

"What about your partner?"

She shook her head, "no partner…my last two ended up dead. John was killed in a car crash and Charlie by friendly fire. I have a knack for getting my partners killed so I don't keep one."

"What if I agree to be your partner…I'm not scared of being killed. Trust me Sweetheart, I've had my share of near death moments."

"I'll ask you nicely not to call me Sweetheart again," she looked at him and he nodded.

"Sorry, I apologize…what do you want to be called?"

She shrugged, "you can call me Liv or Olivia or Dunham, any are fine."

* * *

><p>They arrived and she even walked him to the front door of the complex, he looked at her and sat on a bench. Olivia sat down beside him and smiled before looking up at the sky. "Ever wonder if we're meant for something more…like you're missing your entire life because of one choice in the past?"<p>

"Everyday, I've made a few mistakes and paid heavily for it…I lost my entire family, the woman I loved more than anything…mistakes cost me everything and I can't undo them."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side, "she must have been something special…your Olive."

"She was but I was encouraged to move on, I was told she'd be my first love but not my last." He got a blush, "don't worry…I don't plan on trying anything, I suspect your aim is worse then your sharp tongue."

Olivia chuckled and looked at him, "did she know you loved her, before everything went down?"

"I hope she did, I never got a chance to tell her…she told me. I think that's what hurts the most, not having told her I loved her. I'd give anything just to tell her that but I can't. She wasn't loved by many and rarely accepted love…so if I had told her, it would have matter."

"I should go," she stood up, **"Night."**

**"Goodnight."** He watched her go and smiled, he'd always love his Olivia but the one before him was a part of her…he could tell.

* * *

><p>AN: Next we see Peter and Haven together...wonder what will happen?


	4. Meeting Haven

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Peter looked up at the sound of the doors to the lab opening, it had been two months since he'd been back so to speak and he was enjoying his work more than he thought he would. Olivia was as light as she was their first year together, an easy partnership with a developing friendship. He and Walter were strangers but they clicked together quite well…he was enjoying his father for the first time in his life…something he wanted so badly. Even digging into corpses with the old man was much more enticing now…not that he'd admit it.<p>

Olivia walked in with Haven, it was the first time he'd seen the little girl since the scene so many weeks before…he hadn't pushed Olivia to let him meet her…he wanted her to feel safe, to know he wouldn't hurt her daughter…not that he could. She had asked him over their usual post case drinks if he wanted to meet Haven and he hadn't hesitated in saying 'yes' immediately.

"Grandpa Walter!" Haven ran from Olivia and over to Walter, who wasn't doing anything dangerous, hugging him tightly. "Mommy said we were coming to see you today…I missed you."

"I missed you too my dear…now let Grandpa Walter go back to his own work…it's very important work you see."

She sighed, "okay but we're going to get ice cream later…you're coming right?'

"Ice cream, of course."

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled and Peter couldn't help but sidle over to her and chuckled. "Grandpa Walter?"<p>

She shrugged, "he's like a father to me…she was the one to first call him that and it makes him so happy."

Peter couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness at that, he remembered one conversation Walter started between him and Olivia after they began their relationship. He had asked when he was going to get grandchildren and of course Olivia had blushed and said maybe in a year or two. Peter hadn't cared about when they had children, just that they had children down the line. Olivia had been adamant about contraception…even going so far as to stop foreplay twice when they hadn't had any. Although that night after Bell at her apartment had no doubt lead to her pregnancy because she hadn't cared that time…he had tried to stop but she said if it happened then they'd deal with it.

* * *

><p>"Haven come here, I want you to meet someone."<p>

Haven walked over and Olivia smiled as Peter bent down and pulled a silver dollar from behind the girl's ear, she giggled and laughed. "Hi, I'm Peter…I work with your mother."

"Hello." Her olive eyes shone and Peter couldn't help but think about how he was staring at a mini-Olivia, she smiled and he smiled back.

"What do you like to do?"

Olivia chuckled, "say I like to try to blow up Mommy's kitchen with experiments…I was wondering if you'd do one with her while I run to the meeting I have?"

Peter stood and nodded, "of course. Come on Princess, I have just the experiment for us to do." He'd done it a billion times with Ella and could do it with Haven, he picked her up and held her. "Kiss Mommy bye."

She kissed Olivia's cheek and waved, Olivia smiled at her. "Behave for Peter, do what he says. Thank you, just call if she gets too much."

* * *

><p>That's how it came to be, every Wednesday or every meeting Olivia had, Peter would watch Haven. He was worming his way into her heart and quickly into Olivia's, he knew it was instinct with Olivia…the hidden connection they held. She's approached him one day and asked if she could put him down on Haven's school records as an emergency contact…he hadn't hesitated in saying she could.<p>

Two months later, a whole six months after he began working with Fringe Division again, he got a call from the school. "Bishop?"

_"Is this Peter Bishop?"_

"Yes, this is him, may I ask who's calling?"

The woman on the line coughed before continuing, _"this is Connie Mills, the school nurse at Winship Elementary School…you're Haven Dunham's emergency contact. I can't get a hold of her mother and Haven was just rushed to the hospital."_

"What the hell happened?"

_"Calm down please Mr. Bishop."_

Peter shook his head, "no, don't tell me to calm down…you tell me what the hell happened to Haven or I may end up suing the school for endangerment." His paternal side was roaring, his child…even though she wasn't his child, had been hurt and if that didn't cause issue he didn't know what would.

_"Haven was taken to the hospital for injuries during a fall during recess. She was taken to St. Elizabeth Medical Center."_

* * *

><p>Peter drove and sped, not caring if he got a ticket and if he did…he'd explain what was happening. Luckily he didn't and he made it, instantly shown to Haven's room where he found her with a cast on her arm and a tube down her throat to help her breathe.<p>

"Oh God." He sat on the bed and touched her face, beginning to cry and kissed her head. His little girl, he considered her his from the moment they'd been introduced, was hurt and he couldn't help her in any way. "I'm here Princess, I'm not going anywhere." He took her hand and held it, willing to do anything to make her better…he'd trade places with her in a second.

"Haven?" He looked up to see Olivia in the doorway, she shook her head as she walked over and Peter stood, letting her near the bed. "What happened?"

"They just said that she got injured at recess…I'm not going to stop till we find out who did this or what happened."

Olivia nodded and he pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried. A knock made them look up and they found a doctor. "Are you Haven Dunham's parents?"

"I'm her mother," Olivia looked at him and stepped away from Peter. "What happened?"

"Haven fell off the playground equipment, when she did her head hit the ground and that caused minor cranial bleeding. We're monitoring her closely, the bleeding is small and should clear up in a manner of days. However, when she fell, the force broke one of her ribs and punctured her lung. She'll need to be on oxygen till we can repair that and we can't repair that till the bleeding is gone, we don't want to risk her on the table."

Olivia nodded, "thank you."

* * *

><p>Peter sat with Olivia beside Haven's bedside, holding her as she slept against him and also when she cried. Haven's eyes fluttered open one morning when Olivia went to get coffee, Peter immediately looked at her with a smile.<p>

"Hey there Princess, don't try to speak okay?" She nodded and he kissed her head, immediately calling for her doctor and nurse. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Mommy will be right back but I'm here…is that okay?"

Haven squeezed his hand and nodded, he kissed her head again and thanked whatever higher power that they'd saved his little girl. Everything would be okay, he knew it because Haven would make it through everything, she was a fighter like her mother…a survivor and a playground injury wouldn't keep her down.

* * *

><p>AN: Well if you watched the video you know what's next and you understand why it's rated M...enjoy.


	5. No Regrets M

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>A month after Haven was released and recovering, Olivia laid in bed thinking when Haven walked over and tugged on her arm. She turned her head to look at the little girl, "what is it baby girl?"<p>

"I want Daddy."

"Sweetie, Daddy's not coming back."

"Not him, I want Peter…I want Daddy."

Olivia knew Peter hadn't pressured that term onto Haven and was slowly winning the girl's heart, unknowingly he was winning hers as well. "Why do you call him Daddy?"

"He loves me and he takes care of me, Natalie says that's what daddies do." Natalie was her therapist. "He protects me and has fun with me…he's the only good one I know. Can you call him?"

Olivia pulled her into bed, careful of her still healing injuries and her arm. "Not tonight, he's doing things on his own. Aunt Rachel and Ella are asleep, we don't want to wake them."

After a soft lullaby, Haven was asleep and Olivia left the bed and dressed. Leaving a note for Rachel, she left for Peter's apartment wanting to talk to him.

* * *

><p>She knocked and he answered, just looking at her as if wondering why she was there. "Hey."<p>

He let her in without a word and as soon as he shut the door, Olivia leaned up and kissed him. Peter pulled her close before letting go after the kiss was over. "Olivia…what are you doing?"

"Shh…" she pulled him down for another kiss and he fought what was right, wanting so badly to be with her again. To make love to her and hold her, to let her be his all over again. "Please."

"You'll regret it tomorrow."

She smiled and shook her head, "I won't…I want this Peter, I want you. Since that day we met when you came to my apartment…I don't feel alone with you."

* * *

><p>He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom, shutting door and kissed her again. Olivia leaned her head back as he kissed her throat, hitting the spot he knew she liked and she gasped. Peter began unbuttoning her coat and she helped him shed it before they both removed her shirt faster than an eye could be blinked. His followed in frantic pace followed by both their jeans and her shoes.<p>

Laying her on the bed, Peter looked down at her with a loving gaze…thankful that she was with him again. Kissing her slowly, he gently pulled her bra off of her and began a trail down to her belly, taking time to lavish attention on her breasts. Her leg curled around him and he ran his hand up and down her thigh and hip. Gasps escaped her as she moved against him, he knew she was close already. Pulling back slightly, Peter removed her panties and let them fall to the floor, immediately rubbing his fingers along her nerve center and her opening. Olivia bucked against him as he slid two fingers in…she wasn't used to sex with him and wouldn't know that he'd have to prepare her. He'd often been told by women about how endowed he was and that they liked it but he knew for Olivia, their first night had been a bit painful because she hadn't expected it.

"Oh God." Olivia's head bent back as he moved his fingers in and out of her at rapid speed, he knew she was close by the way her head was moving back and forth across the pillow.

"Come on, let go baby…let go." And she did, loudly and it took a while for her breathing to return to a semi-normal state.

"That was…"

"It's not over yet."

She smiled and shook her head, "if that was just the foreplay, the sex should be like worlds colliding."

She had no idea how true her statement was as she helped him shed his boxers and he looked down at her as he entered her. Olivia squeezed his arms as he went slow, too slow for her taste he knew but he wouldn't risk hurting her. As soon as he was in, he looked down at her and she cupped his cheek, kissing him. He brushed back her hair, "are you okay?"

"Hmm…didn't expect that, you're huge."

He chuckled, "so I've been told." Peter began moving and Olivia clung to him, their eyes locking and Peter thought about everything he knew and at that moment he didn't care about anything but her…the woman with him. Who she had been or what they had shared didn't matter, the woman in his arms…his little girl's mother, that's all that mattered.

"You're glowing." She reached up and touched the side of his face, he knew she had no idea why he was…this Olivia hadn't dealt with monstrosities of the other side…she hadn't been unlocked yet. "It's beautiful."

Peter kissed her, wanting to get her mind off of the glimmer around him. So he rolled over and brought her with him, she sat straddling him and that allowed her to set the pace and she did.

* * *

><p>Both fell over the edge moments later, neither able to move but she did kiss him deeply. They laid there and cuddled, Peter was thankful that he had her in his arms again. She turned over and smiled, kissing him and he leaned over her before laying back down. She rolled onto her side and leaned against one elbow.<p>

**"I'm sorry. I don't usually…loose control."**

"Do you regret it?" He looked at her and she smiled, shaking her head.

"No and I don't think I will, ever." She leaned over and kissed him, laying her head on his chest. "I'll leave early in the morning but I'll wake you before I do."

Peter kissed her head and smiled, "that's all I ask…is Rachel with Haven?"

"Yes, I wouldn't leave her alone." She looked up at him, "she called you Daddy."

Peter chuckled, "somehow I knew that would come eventually, are you upset?"

* * *

><p>Olivia shook her head and smiled, "you're a good man Peter…a better man than anyone I know. You're a better man then her own father…calling you Daddy just shows how much you love her."<p>

"I love you Olivia." She stared at him, "don't worry…I just wanted you to know. You don't have to say anything."

She nodded and curled back down onto his chest, Peter sighed knowing he'd finally said the words and it was for two people…the Olivia he left when he entered the machine and the one he now had. It hurt still but this new life, with Olivia and a little girl and his somewhat still crazy father was something he had learned to embrace and wouldn't trade it.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Olivia finds out some news that rocks everything she knows.


	6. Reality Hitting Home

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the bathroom of Peter's apartment, she saw him asleep in the bedroom. She always came to him during the night and they rarely spoke of such times during the daylight hours. The idea of trysts were in her head but he wanted more…she just couldn't think of more, at least until that moment.<p>

She looked at the little white stick in her hand, it was positive and after three months of using protection…she knew it was their first time together that had conceived the child growing inside her. How he would react concerned her…he loved Haven, was a good father to her and in the three months he'd been daddy to her little girl, her daughter had thrived even more.

With her he was gentle and calm, he'd get angry at something but he'd turn around that anger when he spoke to her…he never showed it toward Haven. He treated them, his two girls, with respect and love and part of her knew he was hiding a secret from her. Something big and he hadn't told her, she suspected because she didn't ask.

It was time for her to get home to her daughter so she laid the stick on the bathroom counter with the note she had written and headed back to the room, dressing and he woke as she normally did. "Hey, you leaving already?"

"Hmm," she leaned over and kissed him. "I want to be there before Haven wakes up…I promised her pancakes this morning." She smiled and backed up, "I'll talk to you later I promise."

* * *

><p>Peter watched her go and smiled till he heard the door close, part of him wondered if this was how she did things with John Scott. He wanted to date her, not just be her lover but Olivia didn't want that and he'd take what he could get. He was selfish in that aspect…he wanted Olivia in his life that he'd allow any relationship he could get. Going back to sleep, he allowed himself to pull her pillow over and hold it as he dreamed of Olivia.<p>

Getting up a few hours later, he used the bathroom and was about to wash his hands when he saw it on the counter beside a note in Olivia's handwriting.

Our first night…we'll talk options later. -Olivia

Washing his hands, he went back to the bedroom and sat down, thinking about it…she was pregnant and he was going to be a father again. This one had to make it, the previous one hadn't and he'd loose it if their second child failed to see the light of day. He loved Haven, he'd kill to protect his little girl but in the end, he wanted a child with Olivia.

He had promised lunch with Walter and he planned on taking the old man fishing instead, to surprise him. He put the idea of Olivia being pregnant aside and began getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>The fishing trip was fun and he enjoyed it, enjoying his father and the time they had together. They talked about the trip over lunch and Peter couldn't help but wonder if he'd one day be doing the same thing with his son…if the baby was a boy. Part of him hoped for a boy, he already had a little girl.<p>

"You should bring Haven with us next time, the girl could learn to fish."

Peter chuckled, "I'll ask her mother."

"Why would you ask Olivia, you're her father."

Peter shook his head, "not legally, I have to ask Olivia before I take Haven anywhere. I will ask, you never know…next weekend all three of us may do this again."

"She's a wonderful little girl, I love my granddaughter."

* * *

><p>Peter found Olivia at the lab when they arrived back, sitting at the piano as Haven played something. He'd been teaching her to play the piano and Olivia looked up to see him, their eyes met and he knew that she knew he knew. Instead of confronting her, he just swung his daughter into his arms and interrupted her melody.<p>

"Daddy!"

"Hey there Princess, did you have a good day with Mommy?"

"Yeah, where did you and Grandpa Walter go?"

Peter chuckled, "we went fishing, maybe you can go next time too."

"Really, can I?"

Olivia chuckled, "of course, did you two actually catch anything?"

"About fifteen fish, Walter didn't know we aren't allowed to use cherry bombs anymore so before I could stop him he threw it in and we got fifteen…I confiscated the rest of them." Peter smiled and looked at Haven. "Mommy and I have to talk, why don't you go help Grandpa with Gene."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Olivia stood and followed Peter to the office, sitting on the couch as he shut the door. "You left a note…you could have told me."<p>

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, "I'm not sure either one of us is ready for a baby."

"I want this child Olivia…I can't loose another child…I lost two already."

She looked up at him, "two?"

"A son, Henry…I never got to see him before he died. And my unborn child, it was lost because of my actions."

"Olive…you lost a child with her, is that what happened to her?"

Peter sighed, "no but we did loose our child…I love you and I know that doesn't mean anything to you but this baby and you and Haven mean everything to me. When she was laying in the hospital, I would have traded places with her in a second. I've already lost one family, I won't loose another."

"We aren't even dating."

"Who's stopping us…every time I try to take you on a date you back out then come by the next night. I'm tired of it just being partners by day and lovers by night. I want everything with you, I want to be able to tell Haven that her parents are just down the hall if she needs us. I want to split midnight feedings with you…wake up in a bed next to you, have coffee…am I wrong to want that?"

"No."

"Then think over everything but I want this baby, more than anything and I want you." He left and went back outside, beginning to play the piano as Walter walked over to watch the sad melody form as his hands met the keys.

Walter looked at him, "**I always did want a son**...I have a daughter in Olivia so I guess that makes you my son now."

Peter looked up at Walter, "thanks Walter, that means a lot."

* * *

><p>AN: Next things change in an instant...Olivia realizes Peter isn't who he says he is.


	7. Reconciling to Possible Lies

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Two months passed before Peter got a call from Olivia, asking to come over for dinner. They barely talked, she was distant with him and he knew she was hurt by his words. He watched the pregnancy continue, she was around twenty-two weeks now and very visible unless she hid it well. He wanted to ask if he could attend appointments with her or do something for her but he refrained. It was like those two months all over again after the Fauxlivia debacle but this time he watched his child grow within her without knowing anything.<p>

He smiled when the door opened and he found Olivia in jeans and a top that showed off her growing belly. She smiled at him, "hi."

"Hi, so…"

She pulled him by his arm and hugged him, he hugged her back and breathed in her hair. "I'm sorry Peter, I'm so sorry."

Peter pulled back and shook his head, "no baby, this is my fault…I shouldn't have pushed you." He smiled and placed his hands on her belly, "the baby's grown…do you know if…"

"Boy, it's a boy." She smiled and he grinned.

"So we have a boy and a girl now." He chuckled and bent down, kissing her belly. "Hey there buddy, it's daddy."

**"Hey, you okay?"** She looked down at him and he nodded.

**"I'm okay."** He stood and leaned down, kissing her. "I'm good now…I promise."

* * *

><p>She looked at him, "I want you to stay tonight…have dinner with me and Haven, spend the evening together…the three of us and go to bed together. Waking up tomorrow and having breakfast as a family…I've thought a lot about what you said and I want that too. I love you Peter."<p>

"I love you too."

"What about me?" They turned to see Haven, she looked at them and Peter chuckled, bending down and she ran to him. "I missed you Daddy, Mommy said you were coming tonight."

"I'm staying with you and Mommy tonight, is that okay and how can you miss me…you saw me yesterday."

Haven giggled and hugged him more, "come see my new pet Mommy let me get."

She pulled him towards her room and he followed, finding her beside a terrarium and inside was a turtle. "Now that is cool, what's his name?"

"I call it Sam."

"Why Sam?"

"Because it's a name for both a boy and a girl…since we don't know which it is. We take it to the vet on Monday to find out."

"Dinner will be ready soon, you two wash up." Olivia looked at them from the doorway and Peter smiled at her…she was beautiful standing there with her hands under her growing belly and looking at them.

"Right away Sweetheart, come on Princess…time for dinner."

* * *

><p>They settled down that night and Peter found Olivia in bed, she smiled and he cuddled up to her. He kissed her goodnight and held her as she fell asleep, she sat up after and looked at him.<p>

"I'm gonna get a glass of water, do you want one?"

"I'll get one," Peter kissed her head, "you relax and try to sleep."

He left and came back within seconds with a cup of water, setting it down on the nightstand as well as a chocolate bar. She wondered how he knew where her stash was and how he knew she needed it. Dismissing it, she rolled over when he crawled back into bed.

"I love you." He kissed her head and closed his eyes as she did hers.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke the next morning to hear laughter, she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to see Peter cooking a full breakfast with Haven helping. "Blueberries, I want blueberries in my pancakes."<p>

"Okay, I'll get them." Peter walked to the freezer and opened it, without searching he removed a pack of blueberries as well as the bowl she used specifically for them since it was stained. He knew the way she cooked, her entire kitchen was familiar to him and she hadn't had him over before.

Things hit Olivia that Peter knew things about her, intimate things as well as everyday things. He knew her favorite restaurant, what she liked and didn't like clothing wise, how to please her in bed and now knowing her kitchen. He knew past things as well, keeping her away from bodies of water bigger then her bathtub…how did he know large bodies of water made her cross into another world. She's kept that a closely guarded secret…the fact that she was experimented on as a child by Walter…the man said nothing because she asked him not to but in the backroom were detailed accounts of her crossing. She'd last crossed the night of her twelfth birthday and after that she hadn't anymore.

Things were adding up, Peter wasn't who he said he was and it hurt that he had been lying to her this entire time. Who was he, this gentle man who loved her as if she was everything to him, loved her daughter and would do anything to keep her healthy and was the father of her unborn son. She left and went to her computer, looking up the federal database…she looked up Peter's past jobs and anyone associated with them. She couldn't find anything related to a woman named Olive…it was if she didn't exist, was it all just a ploy to enter her heart? Did he even loose any children because infants named Henry that died in Peter's lifetime in cities he had visited were nonexistent.

Olivia closed her computer and began crying, everything was a lie…everything she knew was a lie.

"Hey, hey what is it?" Peter was beside her in seconds and gathered her into his arms. "Sweetheart, what is it…what's wrong?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him, "nothing…nothing, is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, come on before Haven eats it all." He smiled and kissed her, "I love you."

She nodded and wondered if he really did or if it was just another lie…the look in his eyes said he did but how could she trust him…she didn't even know him.

* * *

><p>AN: Peter tells the truth next...how will Olivia react?


	8. Reality of Truth

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Peter watched Olivia become more distant then she had before, she even refused him access to Haven. He'd come over prepared to cook them dinner but she'd turn him away. He'd ask about Haven at the lab and she'd tell him her daughter was none of his business. She was closing everything off to him…she was closing herself off as well.<p>

He found her one day on their old park bench and looked at her, **"since we're both here we might as well talk about what's bothering you."**

**"Frankly,"** she looked at him, **"I don't think you've been completely honest with me."**

**"Well you're right,"** he looked at her, **"I mean I haven't told you everything. Mostly because I didn't think…"**

**"That I could handle it?"**

* * *

><p>She looked away and Peter tried to touch her hand, "Olivia what happened, we spent that night as a family and after you don't let me have access to you or even see our daughter."<p>

"That's just it, she's not your daughter…you wormed your way into her heart with lies and promises and also into mine. I loved you and you lied to me the entire time…you know my entire life…you know secrets I haven't told anyone. You lied about her…about the woman named Olive, I checked…there was no one named Olive in your life and the son you lost…no infant named Henry died within your lifetime corresponding to cities you were in. Who are you?"

Peter looked at her, "I'm Peter Bishop…"

"No, I want your real name…the name you were given at birth."

He shook his head, "that is my real name and nothing I have said has been a lie…I've told you the complete truth. Full disclosure, just like we agreed."

"I've never even heard that term."

Peter sighed, "you wouldn't…not in this lifetime. The mistake I made screwed up timelines, my life doesn't exist here…everyone forgot me and the lives they had because of me were diverted into a different life. Her name wasn't Olive…that's what her mother called her, her name was Olivia Dunham…and she was you. I lost you in that timeline because of my mistake…your miscarriage almost two years ago…was our child that ceased to be because of my mistake. And my son, he's in another universe…a mistake I never got to meet and I never wanted to."

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"It's a long story and you don't want to know it."

"Is it the truth?"

Peter nodded and looked at her, "the absolute truth."

"Then I want to hear it…I want to know."

"It's not all good."

"Tell me."

* * *

><p>Peter sat and explained to her the entire three years, it took half the day but at the end she sat there with her hands covering her mouth…he knew she was thinking about it.<p>

"We were happy?"

Peter nodded, "we had moments, most of the time we were trying to stop Walternate, when I got in that machine I changed everything. I changed your life, in some ways I made it better and happier but it doesn't excuse it."

Olivia nodded and looked at him, "so you remembered me when I didn't remember you? You knew there was no hope when you found me that day at my apartment…so you left? Am I anything like I was?"

"In so many ways, I don't see you as different people…I haven't this entire time." He looked out and sighed, "Haven was just…I think about her sometimes and imagine if everything hadn't gone to hell and back that we'd have a little girl like her…a six year old little girl full of wonder and would be loved. We lost one child, I wouldn't risk loosing another." He reached over and touched her belly, "I love you…I've lost you once and I won't do it again. I love our son and our daughter and if I had to…I'd die for any or all of you. I haven't lied Olivia because there have been enough lies."

"I'm sorry…for how I acted, I just…you knew my life and I didn't know it was possible."

"I just know you so well."

She chuckled, "apparently you didn't for a while…you slept with my doppelganger."

"Oh please don't go there…I took me forever to get over that, it took even longer for me then it did for you."

Olivia stood up and held out her hand to him, "walk with me."

* * *

><p>Peter took her hand and held it, they walked and talked…Peter asked her about names and she shrugged saying she was thinking about Charlie.<p>

"Charlie or Robert maybe." Olivia looked at him, "do they sound okay?"

"Charlie Robert Bishop…doesn't sound half bad…I actually like it." He put an arm around her and kissed her head. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, you already are right now but you'll be even better."

She sighed, "Haven asked why we hadn't seen you in two weeks…I told her that we had a fight and you weren't allowed to see her for a while. I think you should take her for ice cream tonight."

"I owe Walter a milkshake."

"Is is strange, working with your father and not being able to say he is your father?"

Peter chuckled, "not really, I knew early on I wouldn't be able to so I just acted like he was Walter. Is it weird knowing that he's my father, sort of and Haven calls him Grandpa?"

"Not really. So the glow I see…it's actually a sign that you're from the other side?"

Peter nodded, "few see it…we've only come across you and another person with such an ability. It used to scare you and you'd refuse to look at me when you'd see it. You'd call it a glimmer and you hated it."

"I don't…not now at least."

* * *

><p>AN: Uh oh, what happens next?


	9. Rewriting the Timeline

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Peter was waiting for Olivia and Haven at the park one day since he had taken Walter somewhere and agreed to meet them. His name made him turn and he found his worst nightmare…an observer. He walked over to the man, he didn't want to see the man or any part of that old life.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Timelines have changed, we have examined them…in every timeline you encounter the girl. In every timeline you and she have a child…however there can only be one timeline. Only one can be chosen, if you choose…the others will be forgotten and you will never remember the others. The only decision left is to choose which timeline you want…this one or the previous?"

Peter shook his head, "what do you mean I have to choose?"

"This or the previous one, you must choose. This life, where you have no memory of that life and will find a new life with this version of the girl or the previous where you have no memory of this life. You must choose, one path will be hard and full of pain but give the greatest reward or this lifetime where you have an easy life but pain will follow soon."

"Just tell me one thing before I choose…my child with Olivia, why was it lost?"

"The child ceased when you did but her spirit was placed in another body…the body of the girl you call your own."

"Haven? Haven has my child's soul?"

The observer nodded, "yes, your connection to her is evidence of this. However if you return to the previous timeline, your child will live but the journey will be hard in keeping war from occuring while bridging the gap between worlds."

Peter thought about it for a second and knew in the end that he had wronged Olivia by making the choice, the wrong choice. He'd killed their child, taken away everything she was. He missed her, the Olivia that always needed him and he loved with everything he was. He missed his father and although he'd never see his son born or see Haven again, he had to return to his proper timeline.

"The previous one, I need five minutes with her…that's it."

"Very well, they are here."

* * *

><p>He turned to see Olivia and Haven, he smiled and walked over to them. Haven ran to him and he hugged her, holding his daughter…his actual daughter. He held her and smiled, Olivia shook her head…she knew something was wrong.<p>

"What is it?"

"I have to go away for a little while, for business but I'll be back I promise." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Olivia."

"You love me too Daddy?"

He looked at Haven and nodded, "so, so much baby girl and I'll see you soon…I promise."

"Okay."

He put her down and looked at Olivia, "I love you…so much, I just hope things get better after this is done."

"They will, just finish up and call me when you get there. I love you." She kissed him and he hugged her, holding her and felt their son kick. "He misses you already too."

* * *

><p>Peter walked away without looking back, knowing that Haven was waving and walked to the observer. Seconds later they were gone in a flash, Peter felt pain and opened his eyes to see he was in the hanger again…Olivia was looking at him. He had to create the bridge so he closed his eyes and thought of the bridge.<p>

The other side merged with theirs and he was released from the machine, he stepped down to the floor with Olivia…she was staring at Fauxlivia. "I understand now," he touched her arm, "stay behind me…they won't touch you."

"Peter…" she looked at him, "it's not me they want."

"They will when they know the truth…you defy physics."

She shook her head, "we already know that."

He smiled and whispered, "you're pregnant…with our little girl, one born of two universes. She defies physics…two objects occupying the same space at the same time…the one rule that can't be broken. Your abilities bend the laws…she breaks them, I won't let them hurt her or you so stay behind me."

He started over and Olivia stayed closed to him, watching her alternate at the same time. He looked at both men, checking only once that Olivia was within arm's length of him before turning back.

* * *

><p>"I understand now. Walter? Walter! I understand now. I understand what the machine does. I know what it's capable of, and I know where it came from." He looked at Walter.<p>

"The First People?"

"Yes, The First People, Walter, but The First People are us…you, most specifically and maybe Ella and Astrid…I don't know. I don't know who it was that took the machine back through time. But I know something else. I've seen Doomsday, and it is worse than anything you could possibly imagine. This isn't a war that can be won. Our two worlds are inextricable. If one side dies, we all die. So I've torn holes in both the universes and they lead here, to this room. A bridge so that we can begin to work together to fix the damage...to heal both sides.

"Once that's done, we'll use the device again to separate the two universes...that way no more damage can affect the other. You two are the greatest minds in both universes, I'm sure we'll have the answer if we put aside our differences and work together...at least for the moment. When faced with a common threat, enemies unite and the common threat here is the destruction of both worlds."

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Fauxlivia move towards Olivia and each time she moved closer to him to the point she was by his side. Walternate looked at her, "and her…I want her no where near our world…she's caused enough damage."

"This coming from a man who turns on a machine that nearly destroys our universe and we have to turn off." Olivia looked at him, anger in her eyes. "I have the right to put a bullet in your head for what you did to me."

"Only what was necessary at the time, you made it more difficult."

"I only wanted to come home."

* * *

><p>AN: I know I threw you all for a loop but it keeps it interesting. Next...wait and see.


	10. Facing Alternates

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Olivia watched her alternate, every time the woman got closer to her she got closer to Peter. He'd finished talking to his fathers and they were working on a solution while Peter spoke to Broyles about situation so he understood better. Olivia was within two feet of Peter each time he moved, not going far because of the promise he told her.<p>

It didn't surprise her that she could be pregnant, after all…they'd failed or she hadn't let him get a contraceptive measure the night after Bell was gone. Her period hadn't arrived like it was supposed to two days before and of course, she chalked it up to stress but she now knew better. Peter's eyes when he said 'our little girl' had been the brightest she'd seen them since they made love for the first time. He wanted this baby and she did too...however their baby was a threat to everything and if Walternate found out…there's no telling what angle he'd put on the fact or perhaps even blame their unborn daughter for the actions of the last few weeks.

The call of nature hit her and she groaned slightly, Peter looked at her and she asked the question because she honestly didn't know what side was theirs. "Which door is ours?"

"Why?" He was concerned and Olivia eyed him as if asking 'you're really going to ask that' which caused Peter to point to the left.

* * *

><p>She hurried out and found the bathroom, using the restroom she was washing her hands when the door opened and she found herself faced with her biggest enemy aside from Walternate. The red head looked at her from the doorway.<p>

"Just you and me Blondie…Peter's not here and neither is Walternate."

"What do you want?"

She chuckled, "that should be obvious…think about it, it would solve a lot of problems if he just came back. Both environmental and familial…you must be aware of what he did with me while I was playing you."

"If you mean by you seducing him and having sex till he couldn't see the differences…yes I'm aware. I had to replaced my entire apartment because of you."

"I was pregnant when I left…Walternate accelerated my pregnancy without my permission and used our son's DNA to turn on the machine. Henry needs his father…"

Olivia looked at her, "I'm sure Lincoln is doing a good job with that and replacing Frank in the sexual arena. It doesn't take an idiot to see that the man is in love with you and you forget I was you…I know everything and I know Frank wouldn't stand by and let you carry another man's child. He's gone and Lincoln stepped up because he's in love with you and you trust him. If you have a son with Peter…that's your business, not mine."

"You seem a bit attached at the hip with him."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "we've always been attached at the hip…if you knew anything about our partnership then you'd know that despite the insanity of our division…since day one we've been attached at the hip. I trust him, that'll all I have to do…is trust him. He's my partner, my best friend and sure there was two months he had no clue because you used his own emotions against him but don't think he didn't almost commit suicide at the idea of not finding me." She walked over and looked at the door, it bumped her alternate aside and she opened it. "He was going to kill himself if I didn't make it back…be lucky I did or our worlds would have been at war."

* * *

><p>Olivia lefted and moved into the hanger, Peter is waiting for her and looks her over before staring into her eyes. "Where were you in your mind when Bell was in you?"<p>

"My old house, I tricked you…I was actually myself as a three year old." She shook her head, "why are you asking me that?"

He shook his head and smiled, "precautions…I looked around and didn't see her, I figured she got to you so I had a question ready."

"I gave as good as I got and nothing physical happened…unless you count me using my telekinesis to open the door she was standing in front of."

"Broyles is going to take you back to Massive Dynamic while I stay here with Walter, Walternate and your pain in the ass double…Nina is on her way. Once she gets here with Brandon you'll go to Massive Dynamic, get a physical before starting to organized what we'd need from there."

* * *

><p>Olivia folded her arms as her double walked past, "are you giving me orders now?"<p>

"Let's just say I need someone we can trust at Massive Dynamic coordinating things instead of some idiot who sends a missile instead of a particle accelerator."

She looked around, "I doubt you could fit a particle accelerator in here, maybe if the machine is gone." Olivia smiled, "consider it done, just know you don't order me around…I'll kick your ass Bishop…I mean it."

He chuckled, "no doubt and how did you know a particle accelerator can't fit it this room, I thought you'd be clueless to that?"

"I get bored in the lab, you have physics books just laying around so I read…you know me with my memory. Once it's up here," she pointed to head, "it never leaves. Like remember that time on our Markson Case in Colorado when you…"

"I thought I told you to forget about that."

"Forget about how you got wrangled into having to go off after Walter on a horse and falling on your ass…maybe in another universe but not here." She laughed and he shook his head, "oh come on, it was funny."

"It hurt."

She shook her head, "you should learn to ride a horse."

"And you should learn to forget certain things." He smiled at her, "that is not a story to be discussed ever again…with anyone at any time, even when I'm in my grave."

* * *

><p>Broyles walked over, "not to interrupt memory lane by Nina is here with Brandon, Dunham let's go."<p>

Olivia looked at Peter, "you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine…although if I end up shooting some ass of a red head…don't arrest me."

"Oh I won't, I'll help you dispose of the body." She smiled and nodded, "see you later, call me when you get a chance."

"I will."

Olivia left and Peter walked over to Nina and Brandon, passing Fauxlivia on the way. The red head looked at him and he just ignored her.

* * *

><p>AN: Olivia incharge of Massive Dynamic...what will happen?


	11. Small Secret but Big Job

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Olivia never thought she'd find herself where she was…in command of a billion dollar company that was working together with the FBI and several other agencies. Someone had tipped of NSA who had tipped off the CIA…why Olivia had a question to because she knew at the moment after the Bin Laden take down that the NSA and the CIA were in a tug of war of the fact that the CIA was getting credit. If ever the alphabet soup got into it, it always seemed to be a fight among those two agencies…despite what the public knew. Not only that but the Pentagon had been informed followed by the Congress followed by the Coast Guard who were patrolling the river. If Olivia was sure of one thing, almost everyone in Washington DC was aware of the situation.<p>

With that she was running links between CERN, every single physics major site in the US and all three Massive Dynamic departments. Nina Sharp had left her in charge…Olivia Dunham, not Agent Olivia Dunham but Director Olivia Dunham, shareholder and part of the Bishop Family. At least the red head with a bionic arm hadn't called her Peter's wife…that would have been an interesting angle to work.

* * *

><p>"I want degradation reports in five minutes, no less." Olivia put down the phone and turned to the board in front of her, it was actually a computer but was clear until activated. It began to fizzle before showing a picture…it was a live link to Liberty Island. Olivia found herself happy to see Peter's face because they'd only spoken on the phone for a week now. "Hey, how are things there, we just got the reports from the last attempt in."<p>

Peter shook his head, "most of the time we're trying to keep my father and well…my father from tearing each other apart."

"We?"

"Seems she's only good for one thing and that's helping me separate the two, after that I want to strangle her. How are you?"

Olivia smiled, "good, we both are…levels are normal and heart rate is perfect. Dr. Mitchell from the EC has me wearing this stupid monitor to monitor her."

"Wear the monitor, I'll call Mitchell later to find out what is going on. Are the reports feeding anything good?"

* * *

><p>Olivia turned to the monitor beside the one Peter was on, "stable but not improving, no events in the last two days…that's a good sign I hope. Unless it's the calm before the storm…or apocalypse in our case." She groaned as the third monitor flashed an icon, "I have CERN on the line, give me a moment…and stay quiet. Listening to two scientists at once will give me a headache." She pressed the screen and a woman came on. "Dr. Reeves, did you get those theory results yet?"<p>

"Unfortunately that theory was…how do you Americans say it 'off the rocker' because the theory provided that a massive explosion at rift sights would force two universes apart…someone needs to go to the loony bin. The only way to undo this damage is to purposively have something of the combined force. If you can get something from both sides and some how make it produce energy together…you'd have your answer but that would be impossible because universal energies don't mix…it's like trying to create a fruit with an apple and an orange…impossible."

"So the combining forces would have to be a combination of both sides?"

The woman nodded, "yes…an impossibility…my suggestion is to go home, kiss your children goodnight, spend the night with your husband and say your prayers…the world is ending. There is no force that will combine at the atomic level from both sides."

"What about two people…DNA?"

"It is a nice theory but an impossibility…if DNA was to combine at an genetic level, the energies of both sides would produce more energy then the being could contain. Honestly, even if you were to combine at such a level…the child would not live, most likely miscarriage. It is like trying to put both oxygen and helium in a balloon…it would blow from the force inside. However, as theories go if you could…this machine could channel said energy from that person…however again, an impossibility."

"Thank you Dr. Reeves."

* * *

><p>She waved Olivia off before the screen became glass again, Peter sighed and looked at her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"<p>

"We may have to wait…ask Walter, our Walter, when you get a chance but only when you're alone. Take him to the bathroom and ask him if you have to."

"Try not to give me images, that is something I really don't want to have to explain."

Olivia chuckled, "I'll have Mitchell see if she picks up any energy from said being."

"You're handling everything well Olivia…the fact you have scientists in your ear and you have no idea what they are talking about half the time and you haven't murdered any yet tells me you're working out great. You might just put Nina out of a job."

She shook her head, "I'd rather be fighting universes then running this place."

* * *

><p>"Director Dunham?"<p>

"What?" Olivia snapped and turned to the scientist, he just held out the results and quickly left.

"Already getting irritated, it's only been a week."

Olivia reviewed the results as she answered, "they are scientists who don't shut up, I can't understand half of what they say and they expect me to understand something like quantum reversal theory when it took me a while to comprehend quantum entanglement."

"I thought I taught you personally about quantum entanglement." He chuckled and had a smirk on his face, "you said you understood quite well after my explanation."

She rolled her eyes, "I think you enjoyed that explanation too much."

"I can't complain, I know you were speechless…almost unable to breathe too. I think I may have had to give you mouth to mouth."

"Bishop shut your mouth this instant before someone else is doing mouth to mouth because I shoot you." She looked at him and he nodded, "now the degradation reports show improvement, meaning that degradation isn't rising but instead lowering levels."

"Thanks and remind me to teach you quantum reversal theory, I have a theory on how to teach you that one."

Olivia chuckled, "I'm sure you do but it'll be a while before you test it."

She touched the screen and it shut off, Olivia shook her head and smirked at the realization that Peter's tendency to teach her physics using sex was really the only actual way she learned it. It was bad enough being with a man who was the definition of quantum entanglement but being unable to learn physics without sex as an aid said she was screwed…no pun intended.

* * *

><p>AN: Next is the last chapter and a solution is found.


	12. A Small Vial of Answers

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Haven...you'll see shortly.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Author's Note: This is based off of a video that maitikaHan on youtube made, with her express permission I was allowed to write this based on that video. The plot is the same but not the story...check it out BEFORE you read this fic. It's called 'Coming back into your lives' and the creator was maitikaHan. The bold words are lines from the video.

* * *

><p>Peter stood beside Fauxlivia, although reluctantly, as well as her team…they had arrived with a week after getting permission from Walternate. Walternate and Walter were also there as were Nina, Brandon and Brandonate.<p>

"We've tried combination forces." Brandon looked at them, "everything from atoms to DNA in animals…nothing is working. They bounce apart or collide and destroy each other in the process."

Fauxlivia looked at him, "what's the next option?"

"There is no option Olivia," Walternate looked at them all, "we have come to the conclusion that only a combined force would be able to separate the universes and reverse the damage. Both sides were disrupted at a molecular level when Peter was taken…nothing can reverse that except reverse polarity through a combined force."

Brandonate looked at them, "so there's no hope?"

"Unfortunately no." Nina looked at them all, "I suggest we do what we can but in the end…neither side will live."

* * *

><p>Peter stayed silent about the fact that inside Olivia was a combined force, he wondered if she could consciously use the machine…if being pregnant would allow for that or if the child itself had to go in. He'd yet to discuss it with Walter andor Nina, the door opened and they turned to see Olivia. She walked over and laid down two vials of clear fluid, one in front of Walter and the other in front of Walternate.

"There is your combined force, don't ask what it is or how I got it…just know at this point what must be done must be done. Peter will undo the bridge and exactly an hour later, no sooner and no later, we will both put this in our respective machines. When we do, the force will drive our universes apart."

Walternate looked at her, "and how can we trust this?"

"Because it came from your son, it's spinal fluid from Peter…the fact he has resided on this side for more than half his life makes him different…he has accumulated energy from both sides. That's why the machine works for him…now, are we going to do this or are we going to stand around and argue more?"

Walternate picked up the vial and nodded, walking over to Fauxlivia and her team as well as Brandonate, "we're going now."

Olivia nodded to Peter and he started towards the machine, she walked over as well…closing her eyes she tested it and found no shield. "It's open."

* * *

><p>He climbed in and thought of the bridge, about undoing it and when he opened his eyes they were gone. Getting out of the machine, he found Olivia with Walter and looked at them. "Is it really my CSF?"<p>

"No, it's amniotic fluid, Mitchell said it contained enough energy already to separate both sides. It was made clear by some removal processes that kept the energy and fetal DNA while removing all other particles inside."

Nina shook her head, "you're pregnant?"

"Seven weeks."

"Now we wait an hour." Walter sat down as did Nina while Peter pulled Olivia into his arms.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Walternate handed Brandonate a small Petri dish with some of the sample. The man left to run it, knowing that he was to find out what it really was. Fauxlivia looked at him as he capped the vial once again.<p>

"What do you really think it is?"

"That Olivia is the question, I believe it is the CSF of my son but something about how she worded her phrase when telling us what to do has me wondering about she has to hide concerning it. Peter didn't say anything so I suspect that he had this planned all along."

Fauxlivia looked at him, "you're not bringing Peter back?"

"I cannot, if he had wanted to return he would have been in this machine in the end. We have no choice but to leave him…his choice was made long ago and I should have seen it. Go home to your son and see that he is alright."

"If it's alright with you sir, I'd like to stay and see the results of the process when we put the vial in."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Brandonate returned and he didn't look pleased, "she lied to us."<p>

Fauxlivia and her team walked over, "so we can't use it to separate the worlds?"

"No we can, it's just…it's not your son's CSF." Brandonate looked at Walternate, "the donor is female."

Walternate took the tablet, "how can we use it if it's not my son's…he's the only child of two worlds that exists. Any combination force would fail…there can't be anyone else."

"They kept her a secret, it's amniotic fluid…gestational rate of DNA suggests seven weeks. DNA was ran and it matched your son but it also matched the same Olivia Dunham we held prisoner months ago…she's seven weeks pregnant." They all looked at him, "there has been a combination of our two sides and it hasn't failed…in fact the energy we found in the fluid suggests that it's combination was perfect…down to the atomic level. DNA also shows no signs of disease or genetic illness…the same chemical that we found in her brain that allows her to cross back and forth is bound to the A-T base pairs of the DNA. The child is a contradiction to everything about genetics and the fact the combination occurred, she breaks the laws of physics. No two objects can occupy the same space at the same time…yet two universes reside in one person at the same time."

* * *

><p>Charlie looked at him, "what does that mean?"<p>

"It means not only is this," he took the vial from Walternate, "a key to separating worlds but also a cure for disease…we tried to introduce a bacteria to the sample and it rejected it. It has an immunity in it…the fact it doesn't even have any of the natural recessive hereditary illnesses we find in everyone suggests that anything that could make the fetus ill was stripped away when the DNA combined. They handed us everything we needed and not just to separate the worlds but to heal our own."

Fauxlivia chuckled, "once our enemy but now our savior…I don't think we can escape her this time."

Eight months later, a week early, Haven Elizabeth Bishop entered the world unknowing to all but a few the savior of her entire universe...both of them. To her parents she was perfect and loved and wanted with olive green eyes and curly brown hair, she was the reason for a safe world once again.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep...the baby saved them all, there you go...the end.


End file.
